La brisée
by AvadArkham
Summary: Harley a abandonné Poison Ivy. Celle ci ne le supporte pas. Son amie a préféré le Joker à elle. Mais cet abandon ne va pas seulement faire souffrir Ivy, celui-ci va la briser, celui-ci va aussi la tuer. /OS /


**La brisée**

Note : ici deux points de vue s'affrontent, vous retrouverez alors celui de Poison Ivy en caractère simple et celui de Batman en gras.

« HARLEY ! S'il te plait ne me laisses-pas là… » Les sirènes retentissait dans l'asile, et un message repassait en boucle depuis plus d'une heure _Les prisonniers sont priés de rester dans leurs cellules, la brèche dans la sécurité de l'asile sera bientôt réparée._ En effet, l'asile était tombé aux mains des prisonniers. Un plan du Joker encore une fois, mais cette fois, le joker a emmené tout l'asile dans sa fuite. La sécurité n'arrivait pas à les maintenir derrière les barreaux, c'était l'anarchie. Certains avaient pu s'échapper, mais lorsque le chevalier arrivera, ils ne sauront plus libres pour très longtemps.

« Harley ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser là-dedans, tous, tous les autres ont pu sortir !

-Mais Ivy, Mr J ne veut pas, tu vois il ne veut pas que tu sois dehors. » Harley et Ivy se parlaient à travers l'épaisse paroi de verre qui séparait Ivy du monde extérieur.

« Tu le préfères à moi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, remémores toi le nombre de fois où tu es venue vers moi pleurer par sa faute.

-Mais non, ce n'est rien. Allez Ivy, ce n'est pas si mal ici ?

-PAS SI MAL ? Ceci est une prison Harley ! » Un bruit retentit, une sorte de musique, la sorte de musique que l'on entend dans les cirques. C'était sans doute le téléphone de Harley. Cette dernière s'empressa de répondre. «Mr J, oui je sais, mais c'est Ivy, j'ai bien compris qu'on l'abandonnait et….. » Ivy entendait que partiellement les mots d'Harley car elle s'éloignait.

Ainsi, Harley allait la laisser là… Elle pensait qu'elle était son amie… Mais non… Elle préférait son cher Joker. Ivy lui en voulait tellement. Mais ce qui la faisait souffrir encore plus était le fait que Harley ne veuille même pas la laisser sortir de sa cellule, même simplement lui ouvrir. Harley refusait ! Pourquoi ? Seulement car c'est ce que le Joker voulait. La vie de Harley était dictée par le Joker et ceci faisait de plus en plus souffrir Ivy, elle refusait de voir son amie utilisée ainsi. Mais quoiqu'Ivy dise, Harley prenait toujours la défense du Joker, ce qui désespérait Ivy….

Harley revint quelques minutes plus tard, se rapprocha de la paroi et cria à Ivy : « Mr J ne veut surtout pas tu sortes, tu lui créerais des ennuis d'après lui, désolé Red.

-Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Harley paru hésiter mais elle lança un « oui » qui glaça le sang d'Ivy. Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle tourna alors le dos à Harley et lui dit simplement : « D'accord, pars ! Mais ne reviens pas, surtout ne reviens pas ! Tu l'as choisi ? Très bien.

-Mais Ivy… je…

-LAISSE-MOI! » Harley fut piqué sur le vif, elle se tût et fit volteface. Ivy entendit la porte se déverrouiller et se refermer. Harley était partie. C'est alors que Ivy s'écroula sur ses genoux au centre de sa cellule, les mains posées sur le sol, elle était en pleurs, elle était brisée.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…._

 **Cela faisait des heures que Batman courrait après les prisonniers s'étant échappés. Il ne les retrouva pas tous. Le joker et Harley restait introuvable, et bien sûr leurs hommes de main eux aussi étaient portés disparus. Mais plus étonnant, Batman ne retrouva pas Poison Ivy, elle n'était même pas près du jardin botanique. Pourtant sa cellule avait bien été ouverte. Enfin plutôt forcée, le verrou était en effet complétement explosé. Batman décida alors de partir en direction des derniers blocks de cellules afin de les inspecter. C'était dans ces cellules que les hommes du Joke étaient enfermés. Peut-être que la bas, il trouverait des indices qui le mènerait jusqu'à eux.**

Des fuyards étaient passés près de sa cellule et Ivy en avait profité pour leur demander de la libérer. Ils avaient complètement explosé la porte de la cellule d'Ivy. Mais d'autres allaient venir, et Ivy ne voulait pas les voir, elle voulait rester seule. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, l'anarchie régnait. Ivy n'avait même pas l'attention de s'échapper, pourquoi faire ? Cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, Harley n'était pas avec elle…. Elle ne voulait cependant pas retourner dans sa cellule, elle ne s'y sentait pas bien, elle s'y sentait oppressée et de plus, elle n'y serait pas seule car beaucoup de prisonniers doivent y passer pour sortir. Une idée lui vînt alors en tête, si tous s'étaient échappés, les cellules devaient être vides. Au moins là-bas elle serait seule, un temps, jusqu'à ce que l'asile soit repris par les forces de l'ordre. Beaucoup d'autres couraient, mais dans le sens inverse, certains se battaient. Ils étaient tous pitoyable. Ivy les trouvait tellement stupides. Plus elle avançait dans la prison, et moins elle rencontrait de personnes. Elle entra dans un block désert, elle s'y installa, elle s'écroula, et se posa dans le coin d'un mur. Elle était recroquevillée sur ces genoux. Des plantes se développaient tout autour d'elle créant ainsi une sorte de cocon autour d'elle, mais ces plantes, elles étaient fanées, elles étaient sèches, presque mortes…

 **Batman entra dans le dernier block de prison. Il était vidé de ses occupants. Mais ce qui intéressa plus particulièrement Batman était les longues racines présentes sur le sol.** ** _C'est Ivy qui a dû tous les libérer, ainsi elle travaille avec le Joker maintenant ? Etonnant, ce n'est pas son genre_** **, se dit Batman. Mais plus avançait et plus il nota l'aspect pourri de ces racines, elles étaient noires, sèches, cassantes** ** _. Comment cela est-il possible ? Ivy n'aurait jamais pu laisser ses plantes dans un état aussi lamentable._** **Batman décida alors de suivre ces racines. Quelque chose avait mal tourné, et il voulait savoir pourquoi et comment. Ces racines pourraient être un indice le menant au Joker, qui restait le seul à ne pas avoir rejoint sa cellule, avec Harley Quinn.**

 **A sa grande surprise, les racines le menèrent à un grand amas de feuille morte. Des fourmis en sortirent lorsque Batman s'approcha. Quelque chose dépassait,** ** _Mais... Qu'est-ce donc ?_** **Batman retira les feuilles, il en retira beaucoup. Mais ces feuilles étaient toutes jaunes, marron, pourris. Ces feuilles étaient dans le même état que celles qui tombent d'un arbre lorsque l'automne passe. Mais plus il en enlevait, et plus une forme se dessinait. « IVY ! » cria Batman. Elle était couchée sur le sol, inconsciente, sa peau avait perdu son éclat verdoyant et était devenue pâle, presque blanche. Ces cheveux, eux, avait perdu de leur éclat, ils étaient devenus bruns, même noirs sur certaines parties. Batman essaya de la réveiller : « Ivy ! Ivy, réveille-toi ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Mais il ne recevait aucune réponse. Il prit alors son pouls. Il sentit son cœur battre, très lentement mais il battait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il ne se la pardonnerait jamais si elle venait à mourir alors qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. De plus, elle l'a déjà aidé en lui fournissant des toxines… Il devait lui rendre la pareille. Batman leva son bras droit et alluma le système de communication intégré dans ce dernier.**

 **« Alfred, préparez la salle médicalisée dans la Batcave.**

 **-Que vous est-il arrivé Mr ? Un bras cassé ? Une balle ? C'est étonnant pourtant le Batordinateur me dit que vos signes vitaux sont excellents.**

 **-Ce n'est pas pour moi Alfred, j'emmène une invitée. » Sur ce, il coupa la conversation. Il prit alors Ivy dans ses bras, elle était très légère. Mais Batman remarqua que la peau d'Ivy s'effritait là où ses mains étaient posées. Il devait se dépêcher et faire très attention, Ivy était en train de mourir et il ne laissera pas ceci arriver.**

 _J'ai la tête qui tourne, que se passe-t-il… j'ai mal, je n'arrive plus à bouger._ Ivy ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas où elle était, tout était gris, elle avait froid. Mais où était-elle ? A l'hôpital ? Elle remarqua qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme d'Arkham, ce qui voulait dire que non. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, de se lever mais lorsque elle essaya, le moniteur se mit à bipper, des fils étaient reliés à ses bras, un liquide orange coulait à travers eux. Ivy essaya de le retirer mais elle n'en avait pas la force, son dos lui faisait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, un vieil homme entra, mais qui était-il ?

« Bonsoir Mme Isley.

-Qui qui êtes-vous ?

-Peu vous importe à mon avis. Voyez-vous, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée un certains Batman vous a déposé au pied de ma porte en me demandant de m'occuper de vous, ce que je fais, alors je vous prierai de ne plus bouger ainsi.. Vos signes vitaux sont très faibles et si vous utilisez le peu d'énergie que vous en vous. Et bien vous risquerez de mourir plus tôt que prévu.

-Je m'en fiche, qui s'en soucierait ? » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ces mots lui firent penser à Harley, elle, son amie, qui l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais Ivy continua : « attendez, vous avez dit que j'allais mourir ? Enfin com..comment ça ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus… Batman non plus d'ailleurs, vous êtes en train de fanée je crois bien. » Ivy n'en revenait, ainsi c'était possible….. on lui avait dit…. Ainsi…. L'abandon d'Harley l'aurait brisée à ce point ? Elle était touchée, son cœur en miette, tel un plante sans amour.

La porte se rouvrit brutalement, Batman entra dans la pièce et il s'adressa au vieil homme : « Alfred, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous ai dit que je m'occuperai d'elle seul.

-Excusez-moi maitre mais les moniteurs s'affolait et vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai trouvé bon de voir si Mme Isley allait bien.

-Sortez maintenant je vous en prie, je dois régler cela seul. » Ainsi Alfred sortit et Batman s'adressa à Ivy « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es en train de mourir ? Que… une toxine qui a mal marché ?

-Non, rien qui te concerne ?

-Ivy je veux t'aider. Quelque chose te tue et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, j'aimerai te soigner…

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ?

-Car je ne peux pas te laisser mourir… Même si tu ne me croiras pas lorsque je te dirai ça mais je tiens un à toi, et il en est de même pour chaque habitant de Gotham. » Cette phrase réveilla Ivy, ainsi elle n'était pas seule ?

« Ivy, je dois te poser une question, comment cela est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Quelque chose a dû se passer pour tu sois dans cet état.

-JE NE SAIS PAS ! » Ivy se mit à pleurer. Batman attrapa alors sa main. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Ivy avait reçu de l'affection de la part d'une autre personne. Elle lui sourit alors, et pour la première fois, elle le vit sourire. Lui, le chevalier noir, l'homme qu'elle croyait sans cœur…

« Ivy je suis désolée mais je te dois te laisser.

-Non je t'en prie, je ne veux pas être seule à nouveau…

-Ecoutes, c'est le Joker, il s'est échappé… et je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé. Il est avec Harley Quinn d'ailleurs. J'ai quelques radars et des caméras à regarder. » Ivy s'assit difficilement sur la table en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Batman. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit : « Je sais où il est, je peux t'indiquer l'endroit. »

 **Ivy avait du mal à marcher, Batman la tenait par-dessous son épaule droite. Les jambes d'Ivy était de plus en plus abimées, elles ne la portaient presque plus. Batman et Ivy traversèrent la Batcave afin d'arriver au Batordinateur. Batman déposa Ivy sur le siège posé devant l'ordinateur. Il afficha un plan de la ville de Gotham et demanda à Ivy : « Alors, où se cache-t-il ?**

 **-Tu vois près des Docks il y a une entrée qui mène à des sous-sols, je crois qu'à l'époque des provisions étaient entreposées ici avant d'être embarquées sur les navires.**

 **-Ivy, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

 **-Pour t'aider…**

 **-Mais Harley ? Je croyais que, elle est ton amie.**

 **-Plus maintenant, le Joker avait dit que je lui créerai des problèmes, et bien il avait raison. »**

 **Batman partit alors pour le lieu que lui avait indiqué Ivy et en effet des hommes du Joker étaient positionnés à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Ivy. Elle le guidait dans ce dédale de couloir qu'était les sous-sols de Gotham. Ivy n'était pas méchante dans le fond, c'est pourquoi Batman devait se dépêcher, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, il avait peu pour elle. Mais alors qu'il était presque arrivé, la voix d'Ivy faiblit, de plus en plus, « Batman…je…. ». Il entendit un fracas dans son oreillette.** ** _IVY IYV !_** **Non ce n'était pas possible. Etait-elle ? Non… Il devait la sauver. Mais le Joker… il était à 50m de lui, de l'autre de ce mur même… Mais il attendra, Ivy avait besoin de lui.**

 **Batman arriva le plus vite possible à la Batcave. Elle était à terre. Sa peau se décomposait de plus en plus. Batman couru vers elle. Mais lorsque elle le vit elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, Batman la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit : « IVY ! Non, tu dois bien avoir une toxine qui peut t'aider.**

 **-Non…. Et le Joker, il est de …de retour…à Arkham ?**

 **-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'attraper, je devais te sauver d'abord.**

 **-Je ne peux pas être sauvée…. » Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Batman, elle l'avait aidé plusieurs fois dans le passé… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi…**

Ivy souffrait tellement, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, elle pouvait sentir le sang et la sève qui coulaient en elle s'évaporer. Mais elle remarqua une chose, Batman, il pleurait presque. Pourquoi ? Tenait-il à elle ? Il ne voulait pas la voir partir…. Ceci toucha Ivy. Un homme éprouvait de l'affection pour elle… la dernière fois que cela était arrivé… Elle voulait faire une chose avant de mourir. Une chose, pour le remercier. Elle attrapa Batman par le coup et l'embrassa. Batman ne la repoussa pas, il lui rendit même son baiser. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Batman courir le long de son dos, et quelque chose remonter en elle. Tout autour d'elle du lierre de développa, ce lierre, était verdoyant. Ivy n'arrivait pas à lâcher Batman, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Plus elle l'embrassait et plus elle sentait la vie, elle renaissait, l'amour l'animait, la passion lui rendit la vie.

« Nature always wins »


End file.
